owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shigama Doji
What? How is he affiliate with Shinoa Hiragi... I am so confused on the First Progenitor Page. I don't quiet understand. Isn't it Shikama a female not a male. ~ scealia Yes. He is a guy, but he is also Shinoa's demon. Hence the way she calls her demon "Shi" (death in japanese), Shi is an abbreviation of Shikama... so yeah. ~ Kitsune Arashi I think I have a pretty obvious explanation regarding the apperant genderbend of the FP. Shinoa's demon ISN'T the first progenitor. Obviously. Just a namesake. No, the most likely plot thread this is related to is that of Shinoa's mother. The demon-possessed woman. This woman bore the Seraph's gene, and was paired with the demonified spirit of the First Progenitor. Shinoa was born and with her a shard of the FP's soul. Then, it was this demonified women that acted as the catalyst for Guren resurrecting his friends. In doing so, the FP became a Seraph of the End, explaining the winged form of the First Progenitor, and giving him power's beyond comphrension. It also bended his gender This leads us to a new plot thread: Who is the First Progenitor, truly. It is obvious he renamed himself just like he renamed Ashura Tepes. Judas of Iscariot. Because, in a Hebrew legend, from the Book of Adulah, guess what Judas is described as: The first vampire. To curse him for betraying his son, the legend tells that Judas " would fear the sun and be cursed to roam the land in darkness. Judas would never again know the comfort of death and would be damned to only feeding on the blood of living humans for eternity." Which brings us to the premise of the powers of the Seraphim: Resurection. What happened to Jesus wasn't divine intervention, it was Judas, who, out of guilt, used the Seraph of the End to resurrect his mentor. As a result, people saw what their percieved as an archangel descend upon Christ's grave, and saw Jesus resurrected. Of course, Jesus was quickly informed of the fact that he died, and faded away. However, the cost of activating the Seraph is to release a population control mechanism on humanity: The vampire gene. If they reproduced too quickly, a hoard of vampires would end up quickly erasing any society they came in contact with, and would leave only the most remote of human civilizations alive. So, to counter the original intentions of the scourge he became, he bound his kin to a strict set of rules; only nobles can reproduces, human's should be kept as lifestock and cannot be fed upon within city limits, and any human attempts to meddle with the Seraph should be stopped immediately. Lastly, when the First Progenitor called Kureto the "king of mankind", he wasn't talking in the general sense: He was equating Kureto to Jesus. 23:27, May 5, 2017 (UTC)Colers 23:27, May 5, 2017 (UTC) HI. about the rules you got two out of the three rules correct because the "humans kept as livestock and cannot be fed within city limits" rule only came into effect in 2012 when the Apocalypse Virus wiped out a majority of the human population and the Horsemen were wiping out the few survivors. Before that event, vampires hid themselves from humans underground and made to hunt while not drawing attention to themselves. Infoseeker95 (talk) 12:21, May 12, 2017 (UTC) hello guys. shigama doji and shikama doji are the same character. please delete this page. Do NOT delete or combine this page with Shikama Doji's Shigama Doji and Shikama Doji are currently treated as two separate characters. We do not know the details of their history. All we know is that the two are in two different places at the same time, Shikama Doji acts much more peacefully and cooperatively than Shigama Doji, and Shinoa refers to Shi-chan as female in the official translations. My guess is that Shikama Doji is a fragment of Shigama Doji that broke off during the experiments and was then born in Shinoa, which would make them two different characters, but we don't have enough information to confirm or deny any theories. Their pages must remain separated for the time being.ResidentialPsycho (talk) 23:28, June 11, 2017 (UTC)